Hostageshipping Fanfic
by BandsAnime
Summary: DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc V and all rights go to their respectful owners. It is mainly centered on Reiji and Shun (the pairing). Started before the Xyz Arc so it cuts off just before the end of Synchro Arc. Originally posted to Wattpad under the user BandsAnime. COMPLETE. BEING UPDATED TO ORIGINAL NAMES.
1. Chapter 1: Drunk Sex

01-03-2014, Saturday, 11:52pm  
Reiji's POV:

I took a swig out of the whiskey bottle and swallowed eagerly before putting the bottle down. A weight appeared on my lap and I looked down at Shun. He yawned as he looked up at me.

"Hello." He muttered.  
"Hello." I replied.

He grinned lopsidedly and wrapped his arms around me, shifting so his face was buried in my stomach. He was a weird drunk.

"Hey, do you wanna have sex?" He slurred.  
"What?" I asked.  
"Wanna have sex?" He repeated the last bit.

I undid a few shirt buttons - I'd made him change into a pair of my pyjamas considering we were going to be getting drunk - and he turned onto his back and stared at me, eyes half lidded and mouth open slightly. I leant down and kissed him, slipping my tongue into his mouth. He reacted sloppily, being far more drunk than I was.

I broke it off a few seconds later.

"Go back to the room I gave you. You're drunk." I said.  
"So are you." He pointed out, clumsily poking my nose.  
"I'm serious. You'll regret it in the morning if you don't." I replied.

He stole my scarf as he sat up and wrapped it around his neck.

"I'm serious. You'll regret it in the morning if you don't." He imitated me, slurring quite a bit.

The fourteen year old looked at me, not frowning for once. Holy shit... He looks so adorable and innocent!

"Awww, you look so cute!" I cooed.

He blushed heavily, only adding to his adorableness. A sheepish smile graced his face and I swear I almost died of a cuteness overload. Shun's so cute.

I quickly took a photo with my duel disk then put it away.

"You're too cute." I told him.  
"Stop it." He muttered, pouting.  
"But you are!" I insisted.

I kissed his cheek before pecking his lips lightly. He tried to go in for another kiss but I pulled back.

"Go to your room." I ordered.

He shook his head and crossed his arms. He stayed like that, sulking for a few minutes, then stood. I smiled. He's probably going to his room like the good teenager he was.

He undid the buttons the rest of the way then took off my scarf. I stared as he shrugged the shirt off, revealing his upper body completely. He was a bit too thin, his ribs just visible, but it was an improvement. When he first started cooperating with me, he'd had a health check up. He'd been so much thinner, just skin and bones. He still had a feminine torso though which was actually quite appealing to me.

He took off tattered socks that had holes in them. Is he...? Oh dear.

"Shun, stop." I ordered.

Thank God I'm this sober or he'd already be naked by now.

He undid the button that held the pyjama bottoms up on his angular hips and they promptly dropped, revealing thin, shapely legs and black boxers. He tried to step out of the pants and tripped. I stared as he landed on his knees, gripping the couch between my legs to stop himself going any further.

The tip of his nose was on my crotch. His eyes flickered up to me then looked back at my crotch.

"Shun!" I barked a warning.

I was sobering up but he wasn't.

The younger teen undid the button on my pants. Angrily, I grabbed his hands. He pulled one free and quickly unzipped them, allowing my ever so slightly hard member to fall out. I froze, sighing inwardly.

The one day I go commando.

He licked his lips before his tongue hesitantly reached out to lick the tip of my member. I bit my lip to stop a groan. He did it again then again until he just decided to sit there and lick it repeatedly.

I growled, grabbing his jaw. "If you're gonna do that, you might as well suck it."

I opened his mouth wide and forced him to take my erection in it. He gagged then recovered and looked up at me, eyes wide and innocent. He looked back down and began to suck it, making a slurping noise.

My hips instantly bucked forward, forcing more of my length in his mouth and down his throat. He gagged again but kept going. I fisted his hair, still biting my lip. He hummed then moaned as I tugged on his bluish black hair.

"I really hope you don't remember this in the morning." I muttered.

I groaned as he licked the slit slowly. Fuck. I grabbed the whiskey bottle on the coffee table and took a swig. As lovely as this is, I feel like drinking. I nearly choked when he started bopping his head.

I took yet another and downed the entire bottle by the time he started humming again. My duel disk rang and I picked it up. It was Mother.

I answered it, knowing she'd kill me if I didn't. "Yes Mother?"  
"I knew it." She sighed. "Get some sleep. You need to be in early tomorrow. Seven at the latest."

Shun's tongue ran down from the base of my penis to the head and licked the slit again. I grunted then covered my mouth.

I could hear the frown in Mother's voice. "What are you doing?"  
"Nothing." I answered hurriedly as I uncovered my mouth.

I moaned before I could stop it.

"Reiji." She warned.  
"Gotta go, bye!" I exclaimed quickly.

I hung up and tossed the duel disk then pulled Shun's mouth away from my erection. I tilted his head upwards and kissed him quickly.

"C'mon." I said.

I stood and he followed me eagerly as we went into my bedroom, ignoring how I kicked off my shoes. I turned and glared expectantly. He took his boxers off and stood there naked.

"Get on the bed." I ordered.

He did as he was told and waited for me to strip. I then joined him on the bed and kissed him for a few seconds before forcing him onto his hands and knees. I slapped his ass, earning a surprised yelp, before parting his pale cheeks.

"What are you gonna do?" He asked, slurring which told me he still wasn't sober.

I licked his puckered pink entrance, earning a gasp, and rubbed the area in a counter clockwise direction with my tongue. He fidgeted and I growled to let him know to stop which he surprisingly did. After a few seconds of deliberation and continued rimming, I shoved my tongue in. He cried out in shock and tried to move away but I kept him close. If he really wanted sex he'd have to put up with my weirdness.

He hummed and let me do as I pleased.

I guess he's sexually submissive then. I shrugged and kept going, trying to force my tongue down further. It worked, surprisingly, and my tongue rubbed against his prostate which earned me a delicious moan. I starting abusing the spot which made him shake and whimper.

"More." He gasped. "Please."

I took my mouth away and licked his entrance again before slapping his behind for the second time that night. I reached over to the bedside table and opened to top drawer. Once I had the lube, I closed it and moved back to Shun.

I coated my fingers in generous amounts of lube after opening it and stuck the first finger inside him and wriggled it around before adding the second and beginning a scissoring motion. He went to move away but I growled, keeping him in place.

My third finger joined the party. I didn't bother searching for his prostate. He was too drunk to care anyway.

"Mm, just fuck me already." He moaned.  
I rolled my eyes. "I'll have to wash my mouth out first or I'm not kissing you."

He nodded quickly.

"When I get back, I expect to see you on your back with your legs spread apart." I ordered as I took my fingers out.

He nodded again and I got up. I strode into the bathroom and went to the sink where an empty cup sat. I picked up the cup and filled it with water from the tap then rinsed my mouth out a few times. Once I was satisfied, I left the bathroom and found Shun the way I wanted him.

Except he was playing with his nipples.

I sighed and ignored it as I made my way over. I got onto the bed and grabbed the lube, already squirting a generous amount onto my hand, then closed the tube and tossed it. I stopped in front of Shun where I coated my hard length in the lube.

I examined him, knowing I could do so all day. He looked so... sexy like this. I smiled, knowing I was about to have that.

"Reiji." He muttered impatiently.  
"Alright." I replied. "Just relax, okay?"  
"Mmn." He responded.

I lifted one of his legs over my shoulder and let him wrap the other around my waist as I positioned myself at his entrance. He gasped as I pushed in, gripping his hips tightly.

Oh fuck...

"G-God, you're tight." I gasped.

... he feels like...

"Mmm." He moaned quietly.

... a virgin.

He's a virgin. Err, was. Oh, I am so dead in the morning! I groaned as his walls clenched me tightly. God, he feels so fucking good. I stopped moving as his leg slipped down to my waist.

I pulled out and moved back in carefully, not wanting to hurt him too much. He had stopped playing with his nipples but still had that drunk look on his face.

I repeated the action a few times, adjusting slightly each time, until I found his prostate. The younger teen mewled and pulled me down for a sloppy kiss then was instantly biting and sucking on my neck.

I let go of his hips, having built up a rhythm, and moved my hands up to his nipples. I rubbed them with my thumbs, earning a purr, then pinched them.

"Reiji." He moaned against my neck.

His hips began rocking with mine and I began to give him a hickey, forcing him to stop giving me one. I was enjoying fucking him and if his delicious sounds told me anything, he was enjoyed being fucked.

His fingers dragged down my back as his back arched, scratching me. I hummed and began nibbling on his ear lobe. I didn't expect the loud keen that I received.

So... he likes that then?

I grinned and nibbled harder. The fourteen year old writhed beneath me and gasped. I grasped his neglected length and started pumping it. I used my other hand to run over his right thigh and calf.

"How do you get hairless legs?" I asked.  
"I shaved once and nothing's grown since." He admitted. "My hair grows really slowly anyway so I don't need as many haircuts too."  
"You even shaved your ass?" I questioned. "And your pubic hair?"  
"Yeah, I'm just glad the pubic hair's grown back a bit." He answered.

I scratched his leg. I didn't mind that he had very little body hair. I hated leg hair a little too much and the fact that he had no armpit hair. Well... let's just say that was even better. Hair anywhere but one's head just annoyed me. It was a pet peeve of mine.

"Reiji!" Shun mewled as he came, his seed getting all over our stomachs.

Oh God.

I grunted as his walls clamped down around me. "Shun!"

My seed spilled into him and we stopped moving. My limbs shook as I took deep breaths. Shun was shaking too but I knew it was because he'd just had what was probably the most intense sexual experience of his life. I was shaking because I'd just had the best sex of my entire life simply because he actually moved with me instead of sitting there like the idiots I'd fucked previously.

I pulled out and lay beside him, pulling him close after we got under the covers. I'd had a lot of one night stands in my life. The first had been with a girl because I thought I was straight. I'd never looked at a woman the same way again.

The second had been with an older guy. I'd been the uke and I hadn't enjoyed it. The third had been with a guy my age. I'd been the seme and had enjoyed the sex a whole lot more. The rest had been the same. I always used protection though.

I wasn't sure what Shun counted as. It would depend on what happened tomorrow. He'd probably be another one night stand and then he'd also hate me.

I felt his breathing even out as he fell asleep and smiled.

I sighed and took my glasses off. I put them on the bedside table and clapped, turning off all the lights in the apartment and plunging the room into darkness. I wrapped my arms around him and he snuggled closer in his sleep.

 **Well, then. That was longer than I expected. I hope you enjoyed the yummy smut. Thanks for reading and have a nice day ^-^**


	2. Chapter 2: Regret

6 hours later, 02-03-2014, Sunday, 6:24am  
Shun's POV:

" _Ruri_!" I yelled.

 _I looked around. Where could she be? This wasn't like her at all._

 _"Ruri!" I yelled again._  
 _"Ruri!" Yuto echoed._

 _We entered a cut off street of the camp and ran forward. I picked up the fallen duel disk and checked the deck._

 _"It's Ruri's." Yuto said._  
 _"Do you think she's been...?" I trailed off._  
 _"If she had been carded, her duel disk would be gone." He replied quietly. "She was taken by force."_

 _Before I knew it, I was sobbing._

I woke to soft, gentle caressing and my body relaxed. I refused to open my eyes. It was probably a dream. No one would ever touch me like that because I wouldn't let them. I noticed my cheeks were wet which told me I'd been crying in my sleep. Again.

A hand cupped my face gently and wiped the tears away very, very carefully and oh so gently. I nearly leant into the touch but stopped myself.

The caressing continued down my body, ghosting over my sides and gently whispering over my legs. It was then that I realised I was naked and that this was not a dream and that I was awake. And my ass also hurt and I was in a fetal position.

I opened my eyes to see a pale chest and neck. The neck had a few bruises on it. I noticed dark and light grey hair. A hand played with my own hair.

"I'm sorry." A velvety voice whispered.

Wait... Reiji?

I shot up, surprising the older man. "What did we do?"  
He didn't even look surprised that I didn't remember. "We had sex."

The three words hit me like a bullet. I had sex with Reiji? Why on earth did I have sex with Reiji? Sure, I remember getting drunk but then it all goes blank.

I got out of the bed and grabbed my boxers that were on the floor. Shit, shit, shit. I pulled them on and started to leave the bedroom. Reiji's shoes were haphazardly lying on the floor.

"Are you -" The man himself started.  
"Don't talk to me." I snapped.

I left the bedroom and found my clothes on a table near the couch. Empty whiskey bottles sat on the coffee table - at least twenty. I grabbed my jeans, surprised the belt was still in the loops, and dragged them on, doing them and the belt up.

I picked up my top and slid it on then picked up my shoes, socks, coat and scarf.

"You're leaving, aren't you?" Reiji asked from behind me.  
"Why does it matter?! Of course I'm leaving." I told him, heading to the door.

I opened it then stopped and looked back.

"It meant nothing and I regret ever coming here in the first place." I said coldly.  
I started closing the door and could've sworn I heard him speak. "I told you so."

I shook my head, knowing I was hearing things and went to the elevator. I got in and pressed the button for the first floor. The doors shut and I sat down to put my shoes on. Once that was done, I stood back up and put my coat on, arranging it how I always did.

I got my torn scarf back on as the elevator stopped and the doors opened. I stepped out and left the apartment complex. I couldn't believe Himika had let Reiji live alone.

I soon reached the park and found a tree to climb up. Once I got high enough, I stopped and sat on the branch.

I can't believe I slept with Reiji! I've lost my goddamn virginity now and I don't even remember it!

My duel disk rang and I took it out my pocket. I looked at it. It was Reiji. I didn't answer it and noticed it was past seven thirty. I shrugged and put it back in my coat pocket. I didn't want to speak to him at all. For all I know I may have initiated last night but he went with it and I can tell his headache isn't as big as mine so he didn't get as drunk.

I noticed my cheeks were wet again and knew I wouldn't go to where I was supposed to be like this.

-  
 **\- \\( ^-^ )/ LINE BREAK, POV CHANGE THINGY \\( ^-^ )/ -**  
-

Reiji's POV:

I sighed as my call went unnoticed. For fuck's sake...

"No answer?" Mother asked.  
"No." I answered.

We were in the corridor. She had wanted to speak to me and I had needed to call Shay to tell him to get his ass over here as soon as possible.

"What is it you wanted to speak about, Mother?" I asked.  
"Who were you with last night?" She questioned, latching on like a hunting dog.

I remained silent. To tell or not to tell.

"Tell me now." She ordered.  
"I was with Shun. We got drunk." I told her.  
"Well, that explains the blow job you probably got." She said.

I glared.

"Next time don't moan over the phone." She told me. "Now Kurosaki's probably not answering you because he's mad at you."  
"He doesn't remember anything." I admitted. "What's worse is that he was a virgin."  
"Oh. Oh, dear." She said.  
"Yeah." I agreed.

I rubbed my temples. I didn't need Shun going off in a strop but he was mad for a good reason. It was my fault.

I pushed my glasses up, sighing. "Let's just go back in. I doubt he'll show up any time soon."

Mother nodded.

 **It's not as long as the last chapter. Thanks for reading and have a good day ^-^**


	3. Chapter 3: I'm What!

2 months later, 05-05-2014, Monday, 2:36pm  
Shun's POV:

I barely concealed my relief as the Battle Royal ended and ran to the nearest bin as Reiji started speaking to everyone who'd survived that and didn't get turned into cards. I vomited up the contents of my stomach. I'd been vomiting for around a few weeks now but this was the first time Reiji would hear about it.

I grimaced as more vomit came up but didn't care. I wasn't even paying attention to what was being said but I was aware Yuya had started duelling Reiji.

It didn't matter.

I wiped my mouth despite knowing there was no vomit on it and started breathing normally again. I really hope this vomiting passes.

I straightened up and got about half way back before I had to grip the bridge railing. Black spots danced in my vision and my head was feeling light.

"Shun?" Selena – the Fusionist who'd surprisingly helped me – asked loudly.

It felt like she was whispering even though I knew she wasn't.

"I'm fine." I said.  
"You don't look it." Gongenzaka told me.  
"Yeah, you look sick." Yuya agreed.  
"I'm serious. I'm..." I trailed off.

I felt my grip slip from the railing as my vision went black. I felt the impact of hitting the ground. I couldn't hear or see anything as I lost consciousness.

-  
 **\- \\( ^-^ )/ LINE BREAK, POV CHANGE THING \\( ^-^ )/ -**  
-

Reiji's POV:

I glared at Yuya. He was really annoying me today.

"Shun?" Selena asked loudly.

I looked at Shun and everyone else did the same. Shun was gripping the bridge railing. He looked sick.

"I'm fine." He said.  
"You don't look it." Gongenzaka told him.  
"Yeah, you look sick." Yuya agreed.  
"I'm serious. I'm..." Shun trailed off.

His hand left the railing as he collapsed. I ran over, pulling my deck out to end the duel and pocketing it, and crouched beside him. I pulled him into a sitting position. His eyes were closed. I felt for a pulse and found it easily.

"He's just unconscious." I informed everyone.

I picked Shun up bridal style.

"He did just vomit." Shingo said.  
"Must be sick then." Yuya remarked.

I started heading to the LID Duel School so he could be put in the hospital there and they could find out what's wrong.

"Wouldn't it be easier to get someone over to us?" Selena asked.  
"The area's blocked off." Meiru told her.

It took a few minutes to get to the duel school.

\- 1 HOUR LATER, 3:47PM -

I stood as the doctor came out.

"He's awake." Nye announced in his high pitched voice. "And I will tell you all why he fainted. Come in."

Everyone stood and followed him in. We then crowded around Shun's bed.

"Jesus Christ." The younger teen said.

He went to take the IV out his arm.

"Don't do that. It's pumping vitamins and minerals your body has been deprived of into it." Nye told him. "Especially considering the reason behind the vomiting and fainting."

Shun grumbled but didn't take it out.

"Is that why he fainted?" Yuto asked.  
"Partially." Nye answered.  
"Well, tell us the rest." Gongenzaka said.  
"As you all know, there are four dimensions: Fusion, Synchro, Standard and Xyz. Xyzians are the most different yet similar to us." Nye told him.  
"Cut to the chase." Yuya snapped.  
"Very well. As some of you may know, some males can fall pregnant - though it is far more common in Xyz - as they have what organs are necessary to carry a child." Nye continued.  
"Wait..." Selena trailed off.  
"Congratulations, Mr Kurosaki. You're going to be mother. Err, father." He finished, smiling.  
The colour drained from Shun's face. "Please tell me you're lying and that this is all just a fucked up dream?"  
"I'm afraid not." Nye assured him.  
"Wait, when did you have sex?" Yuto asked.

Shun didn't answer, eye twitching. He's going to kill me very, very slowly.

"Shun?" Yuto asked.  
"I would like to clarify that I was drunk and I don't remember a thing... About two months ago." Shun answered quietly.  
"Who's the dad so I can kick his ass all the way to the Fusion Dimension?" Yuya asked.

Okay, they're over protective.

"I'll be the one doing the kicking of said ass." Shun said.

I gulped discreetly. He sounds like he wants to kill me.

"Can I get an abortion?" He asked suddenly.  
"Under normal circumstances I'd say yes but under these it's a no." Nye answered. "It's unlikely the drug would work."

Shun scowled. He clearly didn't want the kid at this stage. Maybe he'd change his mind later.

"Now, I'd like to know who the father is so I can berate him for not using contraception." Nye said. "That and I fully expect this man to support you during this."

Shun glared at me hatefully.

"Wait..." Selena trailed off.  
"Nii-san?" Reira asked.

I stayed silent. Shun didn't want our child but I did. I really hope it's because he's just emotional right now.

"Oh, and your mood swings will be worse considering, well, your body isn't used to the amount of hormones." Nye told him.

Shun groaned. Nye looked at me.

"One: use protection next time. Two: enjoy." He said.

The doctor left.

"You slept with Shun?" Yuto asked.  
"We were drunk." I answered. "He was more drunk though."  
"Kiddies!" Yuya exclaimed.  
"Really?!" Shun snapped. "I don't even want kids!"  
"Gong thinks it's lovely." Gongenzaka said.

He promptly started crying.

"What? I don't want to turn out like my dead beat stepfather who was the only father figure I had for most of my life." Shun muttered. "Or like my actual dead beat dad."  
"Oh, that's right. You never knew your dad." Yuto said.

That's something new to me.

"You'll be a lovely mum, Shun!" Yuya exclaimed.  
"I still can't believe this weirdo's the father." Shingo said, pointing at me.  
"You're not the only one." Shun assured him. "And thanks, Yuya."

I sighed inwardly. Shun suddenly pulled me closer and slapped me. Hard. I stepped back.

"Ow. I deserved that." I said.  
"Yeah, yeah you did." Shun agreed.  
"What will you do with the kid?" Yuya asked suddenly.  
Shun sighed. "I'll probably put it up for adoption. After all, I can't raise it and I doubt he wants it."  
I raised an eyebrow. "Whoever said I didn't want a child?"  
Shun rolled his eyes. "Please, you probably regret everything. You're also probably straight."  
"We'll just leave." Yuto said.

They all filed out and I noticed Yuto was holding Yuya's hand. I thought nothing of it and gave Shun my full attention.

"I can tell you right now that I am definitely not straight." I told the mother – father, whatever – of my child. "And I do not regret anything."  
"And how do you definitely know you're not straight?" He asked, suspicious.

And this is why I get along with him when war isn't a topic. He's intelligent.

"How much information do you want?" I questioned.  
He shrugged. "Whatever you're willing to give."  
"Okay then. I was fourteen and I snuck out to go to a friend's party." I admitted. "I got drunk and ended up sleeping with the most popular girl at the school I attended at the time. I think her name was Cherry... something like that. I spent the next week vomiting because not only did I disgust myself but the female body was disgusting and I've never experienced anything more mentally scarring in my entire life."  
"Christ." He muttered then spoke up. "Why was she popular?"  
"She was popular because she was easy. That plummeted after a while." I told him.  
"Lemme guess, she chased you because she wanted more of your, uh..." He joked, trailing off.  
"That is the truth, sadly." I said.  
"God, I was joking." He replied.

I shrugged. It was silent for a brief few minutes.

"If you don't mind me asking, why is your relationship with your father so bad?" Shun asked, curious. "I've always wondered about it."  
"He left Mother and I to pursue what he's planning right now." I answered. "We spent months worrying over him and then it turns out that he's trying to take over four dimensions and make them one. It's hurt so many people... I don't even like acknowledging that that man is related to me."

He nodded.

"Uh, if you don't mind me asking, what's the thing with your stepfather and father?" I asked cautiously.  
"Well, my mum was a drug addict and she had a bunch of friends she'd regularly get high with." He answered. "She cheated on my stepfather while she was high and that's how I came into existence. My stepfather hates me and my father has never met me."

Oh. That's just horrible. What kind of dad never meets his child at least once? I examined him as he thought I wasn't looking.

He had a hand on his stomach and was looking at it. A sad look was on his face. He sighed quietly and I noticed his eyes had tears in them. It became obvious that he really wanted the unborn baby growing inside him but he was scared of something.

I just need to find out what.

 **Emotions because everyone loves them. And just a quick reminder, Yuto did not get absorbed into Yuya in this. Thanks for reading and have a good day ^-^**


	4. Chapter 4: Slow Acceptance

Next day, 06-05-2014, Tuesday, 12:49pm  
Shun's POV:

I sighed as I walked through the corridors. I was bored and Reiji had given me a bit more reign today, allowing me to roam around the building. There wasn't much to do anyway. The Arc League Championship was over and all the Lancers' duel disks were being upgraded so we could go dinension hopping.

I rounded a corner and was met with Nakajima. I stopped as he did.

"Oh, hello." I greeted.  
"Kurosaki." He replied.

I started to walk past him. He suddenly grabbed my wrist and my back soon met the wall. I stared at the larger man who put a hand beside my head.

"Uh..." I trailed off.

He released my wrist and I went to move only to stop. His hand was on my crotch, squeezing. I gasped but not for a reason one might think. He was touching me in that area. No one is allowed to fucking touch me there unless their name is Reiji Akaba!

Wait... what?

Nakajima started rubbing, clearly taking my gasp as a sign to keep going, and I completely froze up. I wanted to punch him but my brain seemed too shocked to tell my arm to move. I had to get this man off of me. He was not the father of the child growing inside me and he had no right to touch me in such a way. That was only for Reiji.

I heard a zipper being undone as he leant forward and his teeth connected with my ear lobe. A loud whine escaped me and my brain finally kicked into action.

I kneed him in between the legs as hard as I could and pushed him away as far as I could. He clutched at his groin, hissing, and a pure look of fury came on his face. I finally noticed Reiji who had obviously only got there a few seconds ago.

Nakajima noticed him too and gulped.

"What is going on here?" Reiji's voice was cold and hard, displaying his anger easily.

Nakajima said nothing and I was too shocked to speak.

"Nakajima, I can stand you attempting to discreetly look at Shun like he's a piece of meat." Reiji continued. "But what I cannot stand is finding you molesting him in a corridor."

I stared at him.

"Oh? And why can't I come onto him? It's not like he's yours, Akaba." Nakajima said. "Besides, he's stupid enough to freeze up like that."  
"Then clearly your advances were unwanted." Reiji snapped. "Are you that idiotic? You're so lucky Mother stupidly thinks so highly of you. I couldn't get you fired even if I wanted to."

I blinked back tears. Nye had said that I'd be more emotional due to the fact that my hormones would be all over the place because of the pregnancy. I didn't want to be an emotional train wreck but I knew I was going to be one.

"Now get the fuck out of here, you pathetic excuse for a human being." Reiji said.

Nakajima got to it. Quickly too. Reiji looked at me and his hard gaze softened to one of concern.

"Shun, are you alright?" He asked. "Come here."  
"I'm an idiot." I muttered, walking over.  
"You're not." He told me.  
"No one else would've just stood there." I snapped.  
He sighed and pulled me into his arms. "Shun, you do realise you are holding your stomach protectively, right? You probably wouldn't have moved because he's bigger than you meaning he can cause a lot of damage if he wanted to which would endanger the reason you're holding your stomach protectively."

I noticed he was right and stopped holding my stomach. He didn't release me and I realised I didn't want him to. Being in his arms felt safe and he was warm. I snuggled into him and he just held me tighter.

I felt tears leave my eyes as he rubbed circles into my back.

\- 6 HOURS LATER, 6:57PM -

I entered the spare bedroom and stared. It looked good enough to be a main room.

"I'll leave you to it." Reiji said.

I nodded and heard him walk away. With that, I started to get settled in, stripping the bed of sheets. I carried them to the corner and dumped them in said corner then went back for the pillows and returned with them.

I started to make a little nest in the corner, feeling like a mama bird.

"Shun, what do you want for...?" Reiji trailed off.

I looked back at him. He looked completely shocked despite knowing I'd done this back at the room I'd been given at the LDS building.

"What?" I asked.  
He snapped out of it. "What do you want for dinner?"  
"I'm not hungry." I replied.  
"Shun, you need to eat like a normal human being." He told me sternly, looking cross. "You are pregnant. You need the nutrients and whatnot."  
I gulped. "You're mad."  
"I'm not mad." He replied.  
"Yeah, you are." I sniffed, unreasonably upset. "Why are you mad at me?"  
"Shun, I'm worried about the health of you and our small child that I'm sure will be a little hell raiser." He told me softly. "I'm not mad."

I nodded, feeling embarrassed. How the hell did that upset me?

"Now tell me what you want for dinner so I can cook it." He said.  
"I don't care so long as there's no meat." I told him.  
"Can it be vegan?" He asked.

I nodded.

"Alright." He smiled. "I'll come get you when it's ready."

He left and I went back to making my nest. It had to be perfect.

-  
 **\- \\( ^-^ )/ LINE BREAK, POV CHANGE THING \\( ^-^ )/ -**  
-

Next day, 04-05-2014, Wednesday, 11:46am  
Reiji's POV:

I sipped my coffee as I sat by myself in my office. There was work to be done and there was a lot. I'd been here since around 7:00am. Shun was back at my apartment, presumably doing something to keep busy. There was no reason for him to be here and I didn't want him here after yesterday.

I put the mug down and started to go back to the paperwork and whatnot when the door opened. I looked up over my glasses. It was Mother. I pushed my glasses back up with a finger as she approached.

"Yes Mother?" I asked.  
"I heard Shun fainted two days ago." She answered.  
"That is true." I confirmed.  
"Reira wouldn't tell me why." She said.  
"Shun's body was lacking necessary vitamins and minerals and whatnot." I replied.

Oh dear, I just said whatnot in front of Mother.

"Dr Nye informed me of what caused him to faint." She responded.  
"Oh?" I asked, intent on playing oblivious until I couldn't anymore.  
"Shun is pregnant and Nye is under the impression that you're the father." She told me.

Oh, she's angry.

"Anything else before you give a lecture on safe sex and drinking?" I asked. "I have work to do that is far more important than this conversation."  
"Can he get rid of it?!" She asked.  
"He asked Nye the same question." I informed her bluntly. "Nye doesn't know if the drug will work."  
"So my first grandchild is going to be a complete mistake that you're getting rid of once it's born?" She asked.  
I blinked. "What gave you that idea?"  
"Reiji, you're sixteen and he's fourteen. Neither of you are old enough to look after a baby." She told me.  
"Which explains why you and Father had me at fifteen." I snapped, annoyed. "Have you seen Shun with Reira? He'd be a great mother."  
"And what about you?" She asked. "You have no experience -"  
"Reira. You barely pay attention to him unless you have to." I interrupted. "That's left me to look after him. I have experience looking after children."  
"Please, once that thing is born, you'll be begging to leave it in the first week." She snapped.

With that she left. I growled as I rolled my eyes. I knew parenting would be difficult but I would never want to leave my child... or Shun, for that matter.

Well, that surprised me.

My phone rang suddenly, making me jump. Blinking, I pulled it out and looked at the caller ID. It was my home phone which meant it was Shun. I answered it.

"What's wrong?" I asked.  
"How the fuck do you use the stove?!" Was my reply.  
"You're cooking?" I asked bluntly, surprised.  
"Yes." He answered. "Well, trying. I know how to cook it's just, uh, I have no idea how to use the stove."  
"Then why can't you use the stove?" I frowned.  
"Stoves are different in Xyz." He told me. "For one, they don't have these knob things."

Oh God.

"Shun, there's leftovers from last night in the fridge." I informed him carefully. "Take some of that and heat it up in the microwave. I'll teach you to use the stove when I get back."

There was a pause.

"Shun?" I asked.  
"Uh, how do you use the microwave?" He inquired.

Well, shit.

\- 8 HOURS LATER, 7:11PM -

Shun nodded as I finished telling him how to the use stove.

"Now try it." I said.

He nodded again and tried to. It was done with success.

"Yes!" He exclaimed.

I turned the stove off. We'd already had dinner. He turned to me.

"I can use the stove!" He exclaimed.

He started jumping.

"I can use the stove!" He repeated.

I managed to catch him as he jumped into my arms.

"You're happy." I muttered.

Hormones, maybe? I moved my arms to support him a bit better. I felt him smile against my neck and smiled. He seemed to realise what he was doing and moved away.

"Sorry." He apologised sheepishly, blushing a bit.  
"It's fine." I told him.

He nodded.

\- 2 MONTHS LATER, 2 WEEKS, 16-07-2014, WEDNESDAY, 6:23AM -

I sipped my coffee as I waited for Shun to get up. We were to be at LDS by eight. Then Shun had an ultrasound at nine. I was excited. Shun was excited too although he'd never admit it.

The Lancers had completed their first successful mission a few days ago. It was important by the way of seeing if we could work together and to ally with the Synchro Dimension. We did for the most part and we now had an ally on our side.

But enough about the Lancers. I was too excited to worry about it properly. I sipped the coffee. Calm down, Declan. It's just an ultrasound. I couldn't stop a grin. It's not just an ultrasound.

I heard a grumble and looked up as Shun came over. He was dressed and everything but looked tired. He quickly got his own coffee as a second thought. He sat be side me and immediately took a great mouthful.

I looked at him and saw that his eyes were slightly red and puffy. It immediately told me he'd been crying but had obviously showered to try and remove the evidence.

"What's wrong?" I asked cautiously.  
He was silent for a brief moment. "I'm fat."  
I blinked, baffled. "Shun, you're not fat."  
"I've gained weight." He mumbled.  
"You're pregnant." I told him gently.  
"Ten kilos, Reiji, ten kilos." He muttered.

I went to touch his shoulder to help comfort him but he flinched.

He sighed. "Don't touch me."

I reluctantly withdrew my hand.

"I'm sorry." He apologised. "It's just that I don't want to be touched at all right now."  
"It's fine." I replied. "And you're not fat."

He nodded but I could tell he didn't believe me.

 **Uh, sorry about the first bit. However... I REGRET NOTHING. Thanks for reading and have a good day ^-^**


	5. Chapter 5: Wait, What!

3 hours later, 9:03am  
Shun's POV:

Nye finished rubbing the lubricant jelly onto my stomach and grabbed the ultrasound transducer. He started moving it around on my stomach, evidently trying to find the baby. I looked at Reiji. He looked excited.

His eyes caught mine and he smiled that impish grin of his. I smiled back.

"Found it." Nye said in his high pitched voice.

I looked over and my smile grew a bit. The baby appeared to be healthy. I looked down at my stomach. The baby was a little big, if anything. After about twenty minutes, Nye spoke.

"Do you want the really exciting news first or just the good news?" He asked.  
"Exciting news?" Reiji and I frowned, confused.  
"The reason why you're so big already is because you're expecting twins." Nye answered.  
Reiji and I stared. "Twins?"  
"Twins." Nye smiled.

I thought we were only gonna have one baby! How the fuck did Reiji knock me up with twins?!

"I'm pleased to inform you that the children seem to be developing normally without any problems." Nye told us, ignoring our shock. "There appears to be no abnormalities. And the children are developed to just over four months. Do you want to know the genders?"  
Reiji and I looked at each other then at Nye. "No thanks."

He nodded and took off the transducer. The jelly was quickly cleaned off and I was allowed to get up.

"Mr Kurosaki, how much did you weigh two months ago?" He asked.  
"52 kilos." I answered reluctantly.  
"How much do you weigh now?" He inquired.  
"62 kilos." I told him.  
He nodded. "You're skinny for your height but the weight gain is a good amount."

I didn't protest, saying nothing. I was fat.

"Oh, and it is safe to have sex while pregnant although protection is still advised but not necessary." Nye added, glaring at Reiji. "Especially if you've had sex before."

I still said nothing. I knew bout Reiji's list of one night stands. He'd been experimenting with his sexuality at the time, trying to figure out what it was then it simply became for a reasonable reason. He enjoyed sex immensely and had quite a high libido anyway. It made me wonder how he'd been holding off for the past month and a bit.

"You can go now." Nye said.  
"Thank you." Reiji and I replied.

We left and Reiji interlaced his fingers with mine. I didn't protest it one bit, finding comfort in it.

\- 14 HOURS LATER, 11:24PM -

I lay on the couch with my arms around my stomach. There was a fairly noticeable bump now. I'd never had a bump on my stomach before. I'd been naturally thin like my father had been according to my mum. I felt fucking fat and disgusting.

Men shouldn't become pregnant. It wasn't natural. When I was a small child, I'd said that I'd wanted to be pregnant a lot. Mum had always smiled at that - high or not - but my stepdad had yelled at me for it. I'd played with dolls like Ruri had when I could get my hands on one, pretending to feed it and things like that.

I think Mum had somehow known that I would be capable of carrying children one day and it was obvious that I'd never considered the option once puberty hit. I had known that men who could get pregnant had set times when they could get pregnant called heats. When I didn't get one, I thought it meant I couldn't become pregnant.

Now I realised it had been because I had always been malnourished. I'd never been fed well enough and my bones had been extremely noticeable since I could remember. I also knew that I'd been healthier a few weeks after the war started. I had gained a little weight because I was allowed to eat more often.

I sighed. But now I was fat with a fucking child growing inside me. My inner child was overjoyed but I couldn't be. I was bringing a child into a hateful, disgusting world. I'd hadn't been able to view the world as pretty or beautiful since the war.

And I'm getting off topic. I was fat. There was too much weight on my body. I didn't deserve the three meals a day that Reiji usually cooked for us both. I knew he was feeding me a little more because of my weight. I was too skinny to be healthy apparently but I'd weighed twenty two kilos at eleven and looked like I was eight.

But I was now fat. 62 kilos was too much.

Reiji joined me on the couch and put a hand through my hair.

"What's wrong?" He asked. "You look like you're going to cry."  
"I'm fat." I answered.  
"Shun, Nye said that you'd gained a good amount of weight." He said.  
"I'm still fat." I replied.  
"No, you're not." He responded.  
"I am." I insisted. "There's a bump on my stomach. Never in my fourteen years do I ever remember having a bump on my stomach."  
"You're pregnant with twins." He reminded me.  
I looked at him. "So?"  
"You're stomach is growing to accommodate the children." He said.  
"I'm still fat." I grumbled.

He moved to lay down behind me.

"Shun, if you're fat then I'm fat." He said. "I weigh 75 kilos."  
"But you're taller." I pointed out.  
"And you're pregnant." He reminded me.

His arms encircled me and he pulled me closer. I inwardly sighed. I wasn't sure he'd be doing this if he knew how horny I was. I've been extremely horny for over a month now but I'd never said anything. I didn't want to sound bitchy, especially while a war was going on. I had no right to complain.

I shifted a bit then realised my ass had grinded against his crotch. I swallowed. He hadn't seemed to notice. I did it again. Truth be told, I wasn't all that comfortable. I was unused to this amount of weight on my body which made it more difficult.

I shifted again, actually trying to get comfortable and felt something hard poking my behind.

"Something hard is poking me." I grumbled, still trying to get comfortable.  
"Uh, Shun, please stop moving." Reiji said.  
"I can't get comfortable." I replied.  
"Shun, I am completely serious right now." He responded quietly. "Please stop moving."

I stopped as I realised what the hard thing was. A blush rose on my cheeks. He was hard because of the friction I'd created by shifting. I knew my behind had been rubbing against his crotch.

"Um..." I trailed off.  
"Yeah." He muttered.

I looked back at the older male. He wasn't blushing but you could tell that he was embarrassed.

"When was the last time you had sex?" I asked.  
"... When we got drunk and had sex." He answered.

He must be horny then.

My blush increased. "How horny are you?"  
"Thirteen to fifteen year old teenage boy horny." He admitted.  
"That's telling me nothing." I deadpanned.  
"I would fuck anything. Even a blender." He told me.  
"Anything?" I asked, curious.

He nodded.

"Then fuck me." I said.  
Surprise graced his face instantly. "What?"  
I swallowed, embarrassed. "I want sex, Akaba."  
"You want sex?" He asked, still surprised.  
"I've been horny for weeks." I answered, burying my face in the couch to hide my blush. "It's embarrassing."

I felt him move and looked to see him over me.

"So I can...?" He trailed off.

I nodded. He started undoing the pyjama shirt buttons.

"I'm going to ravish this beautiful body of yours." He muttered.

He pushed the shirt off as far as he could and I took it off.

"Beautiful?" I frowned. "What drugs are you on?"  
"I don't do drugs." He told me, amused. "Drugs are bad unless they're medicinal."

He looked at my torso and placed a hand on my stomach. A smile graced his face and he looked at me. I blushed furiously. His other hand gently rubbed the flesh of one of the sensitive breasts that my body had developed. They were still very small and barely noticeable. I liked it that way.

"Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?" He asked in probably fake disbelief.  
"I'm ugly." I grumbled.  
"Shun, you're beautiful." He smiled. "I feel bad touching you like this because of it."  
"Boys can't be beautiful." I muttered.  
"Who told you that?" He asked.  
"My stepdad." I answered.  
"He sounds like an idiot." He told me. "Anyone can be beautiful."

He took off my pyjama pants and stared at me once again with this look of fucking pure adoration on his face. I took off his pyjama shirt unexpectedly.

"Are you gonna stare like I'm the ugliest thing you've ever seen or are you gonna fuck me?" I asked bluntly.  
"You are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, Shun." He corrected, smiling. "And I'm not going to fuck you. I am going to make love to you."

He gently removed my boxers and stood up. I almost complained until he picked me up bridal style.

"Put me down! I can walk you know!" I exclaimed.  
"I. Don't. Care." He replied.

He started carrying me to his bedroom and rubbed my hole with two fingers. I became aware of something trickling out of my behind.

"Huh, you must be self lubricating." He said.

The two fingers slid in. I gasped and grabbed him. Oh, I am sensitive. So sensitive.

"And sensitive too." He muttered.

The fingers pushed in further. I shuddered. There was self lubricant practically pouring out of me now. We entered the bedroom and he put me on the bed, removing the fingers to take off the rest of his clothes. He joined me on the bed and his lips found mine.

I found myself kissing him back despite my inexperience. A hand appeared in my hair as he pushed me into a lying position. The kiss ended and he gazed at me adoringly. I blushed.

"My beautiful falcon." He muttered, smiling.  
"Reiji... what was our first time like?" I asked quietly.

He turned me over and pulled me onto my hands and knees.

"What...?" I trailed off.  
"Just relax." He muttered.

I frowned as he parted my cheeks. His tongue licked my hole and I gasped.

"Did you...?" I muttered.  
"Yeah." He muttered.

His tongue licked my hole a little more before he shoved his tongue inside me. I cried out. Oh, so good! And why the fuck am I so sensitive?!

I heard him moan and realised that the man probably enjoyed doing this. And his tongue was a talented thing.

I clutched at the bedsheets as it stroked my walls. It seemed like everything was sensitive. This wasn't normal. It was too sensitive and everywhere seemed like a nerve spot.

"Re-Reiji!" I gasped.

He hummed.

"C-Can you j-just f-f-fuck me already? Please?" I asked.

He removed his mouth then got me on my back. He quickly left and came back, evidently having gone to rinse his mouth out. The man sat between my legs and positioned his length at my entrance. I wriggled down a bit and he pushed in. I moaned, throwing my head back, and wrapped my legs around his waist.

He was big - so, so big.

"Is this okay?" He asked.  
"Yeah." I answered. "Oh God, you're so big."  
"No need to stroke my ego." He muttered. "It is highly appreciated though. Thank you."  
"You've probably had a lot of people tell you that." I said.  
"Nope. When I lost my virginity, I was told I was too big." He replied, amused slightly. "I was bigger than the older man who'd fucked me in my second time have sex and he complained about that. I've been told my dick is too big by everyone since too. Except for you."  
"That's surprising." I responded, shocked. "You'd kinda expect people to want a guy with a big dick."  
"I know." He agreed then frowned. "Why are we talking about this?"  
"I dunno." I shrugged. "Maybe because you have a big dick?"

He chuckled and ruffled my hair before starting to thrust in and out slowly. I gently started moving with him, not wanting to be lazy. His hand found mine and held it, interlocking with my fingers. Reiji smiled at me. I smiled back and was kissed seconds later.

I parted my lips to allow him more control that he gladly took, slipping his tongue inside my mouth like he owned the place. I moaned quietly as he explored the cavity sensually then coaxed my tongue into playing with his.

I used my free hand to bury it in his hair and play with it.

\- 6 HOURS LATER, 17-07-2014, THURSDAY, 6:02AM -

I woke feeling warm and safe with arms wrapped around me. Opening my eyes, I found I was snuggled into Reiji's side and he'd somehow wrapped his arms around me in his sleep, albeit lazily.

I smiled and looked at his face. He looked peaceful in sleep, the mask he wore each day a forgotten thing. I'd only seen him without it last night when we... I blushed heavily. Last night had been a learning experience for me.

I can now understand why Declan enjoyed sex so much. However, I knew that he was used to the fast pace that casual sex was. Nothing about last night had seemed casual. It had been slow and passionate.

His eyes opened slowly and I smiled. He saw me and smiled back. The man placed a kiss on my forehead.

"Morning." He greeted groggily.  
"Morning." I replied.

He pulled me closer and tightened his arms around me. A hand appeared on my stomach and his smile got bigger. My stomach was big.

"Twins." He breathed.  
"Yeah." I muttered.  
"We're going to have two beautiful children just like their mother." He smiled.  
I smiled then glared. "I thought we'd established that I'm a man."  
"Well, the mother is referred to as the one who carries the babies then gives birth to them." He pointed out.  
"Mother is for women." I deadpanned.  
"But biologically speaking, you are the mother." He said.

I glared. He smiled happily. I smiled back and felt the first tinges of arousal between my legs. Oh great, just his smile arouses me now. His eyes became knowing and suggestive while his smile became seductive. I stared and ignored how I continued to harden.

"Somebody's happy." He teased.  
"Nope." I deadpanned.  
His mouth neared my ear. "I bet I can make you scream my name."

His hand palmed my crotch before he began to stoke my length. I hissed at him then moaned as he dug his fingers in. I hate my thing for pain.

He licked the shell of my ear. "I want to make you feel good, Shun. Just say the word."

I bit my lip. I would not say yes. His hand moved down to my hole, prying through my clamped shut legs, and he rubbed it. It was already trickling slick. He pushed two fingers in and began to finger fuck me. Despite my best wishes, my hole clamped around those fingers hungrily.

He groaned softly. "I wonder how your delightful little hole will react to being impaled on my cock."

His fingers managed to reach the entrance to my uterus - we'd discovered that last night, it was actually usually closed off unless I was aroused then my colon was closed off - and he forced them in. I gasped. Oh God, that's good.

He pulled his fingers out of me and brought his hand up to his mouth. The man licked his fingers clean and pressed his body closer to mine. I swallowed as I felt his thick erection press against my erection. My hole twitched at how hard he was. I wanted him in me.

"You're so hard." He teased.

The man grinded his hips against mine, rubbing our lengths together. I moaned before I could stop myself. He rumbled happily.

"We're not doing this." I told him.  
"Alright." He replied. "I'm going for a shower then."

He placed me back on the bed and went into the bathroom. I swallowed. Perhaps this is normal for him to try and seduce someone into sex and if they say no, he'll give up? I bit my lip. It's Reiji I'm thinking about here.

I shook my head. The issue with that was that Reiji was a nice, mature guy beneath his tough exterior. He was really just as caring and emotional as a normal person but circumstances didn't allow for such things.

I heard the shower start and got up. I cautiously walked into the bathroom and over to the shower. Suppressing a smile, I opened the curtain and got in. Reiji looked at me, surprised. I hugged him.

"I hate you." I grumbled.  
"I love you too." He replied.

My eyes widened as he stiffened. Did he just...?

"Uh... I don't actually love you... um..." He trailed off.  
I sighed in relief. "Oh, thank God. I thought you were serious for a second."

I let him go and faced the wall. He took the message easily and was inside me moments later. The controlled thrusts started a moment later and I thought about what had just happened.

I didn't expect the hurt I felt upon thinking about him saying I don't actually love you.

I stopped his movements and turned around. The look on his face was confused and worried. It made me feel bad.

"I... I can't do this." I told him. "I'm sorry."

I got out the shower and found his bathrobe. I put that on as I left the bathroom and headed out into the main room. I soon found myself sitting on the couch.

What was wrong with me? What he said shouldn't have affected me like this. We were only friends that were having twins together because of a drunken one night stand. There was no romantic feelings between us.

I held my stomach. It didn't make sense. Was it just the pregnancy making me more emotional? It was probable, right? Reiji and I were only friends and nothing more. We wouldn't keep these kids. That was unavoidable in the circumstances right now. My eyes widened as a realisation hit me.

I love... No, I'm in love with Reiji Akaba.

A weight appeared on the couch beside me and arms wrapped around me. I didn't move at all and showed no signs of discomfort. I was pulled into Reiji's lap.

"What's wrong?" He asked.  
"It's nothing." I answered snappily.  
"It's not nothing." He said. "I'm not stupid. There's something wrong."

I bit my lip before realising he'd just push and push and push.

"What am I to you?!" I blurted out.

I got no response so I looked at him. The question had really shocked him.

"Well?!" I demanded. "Am I just some stupid bitch you accidentally got pregnant and now you're taking pity on me?!"  
"Where did you get that from?!" He asked, appalled.  
"What else could it be?!" I snapped. "I'm a fucking ugly, worthless piece of shit that never should've been fucking born!"

I realised what I said and looked away. Shit...

"Shun, you are not ugly, you are the most beautiful creature I've ever laid eyes on and you are not worthless." He said. "When I said I didn't love you, I wasn't lying."

I blinked back tears.

"I'm just hopelessly in love with you." He told me.

My eyes widened and I looked at him again.

"I'm in love with you too." I muttered.

He smiled and kissed me. I kissed him back. He's in love with me. I'm so happy. I noticed he was still erect from before - his pants weren't the best at hiding it - and grinned. He groaned when I began to hump him quickly.

The kiss got heated until I broke it off to mark his neck.

"What got into you?" He grinned. "Not that I'm complaining."  
"I'm a very hormonal, overly happy mother to be so shut your goddamn mouth." I answered.  
"I'd rather not." He replied.  
"Just do it, you overly attractive male with a talented tongue and a voice that's fucking delicious." I responded.

He laughed and stopped me moving. I smiled as he undid the bathrobe and stood up, picking me up. I was carried off into the bedroom.

 **Well, that was way longer than I thought it would be . Thanks for reading and have a good day ^-^**


	6. Chapter 6: Emotions

Next day, 17-07-2014, Thursday, 4:23am  
Reiji's POV:

I sighed as I watched the morning news while Shun slept in the bedroom. I'd woken up randomly and couldn't get back to sleep so I'd come out here. The volume was way down but still audible.

I wasn't really listening.

I'd had a pretty shitty dream - it was more of a memory, really. The day Father walked out on Mother and I when he'd walked out on the company. I'd only been twelve at the time and at first, I thought he was coming back.

I laughed. How stupid had I been? My father didn't want anything to do with us. He hated us. We'd worried for years only to discover he was planning to start an inter-dimensional war.

Standing, I quickly made my way to the fridge and opened the freezer. I pulled out some ice cream and found a spoon before returning to my seat, already beginning to eat it.

Had he never really loved us? Surely if he had, he would have stayed... right?

I shook my head. None of this mattered! My father was a crazy, tyrannical man that had destroyed the lives of an unknown amount of people for some unknown reason! Yet...

... he's still my father.

I sighed and ate more ice cream. I hadn't done this in years. Blinking, I noticed it was coffee flavoured and hummed.

I could use some coffee right now...

I put another spoonful in my mouth and ate it quickly. It's good. Why is it so good? And why am I pigging out on ice cream like a some sterotypical, upset woman that just went through a break up?!

I shrugged and ate some more. This isn't just for sterotypical, upset women. Probably. Yeah, I can totally pig out on ice cream while I'm upset and not get judged...

My father would kill me if he knew about this.

Before I could stop it, a sob escaped me. No! What the fuck am I doing?! I haven't cried in years and I will not start now! And too late.

I wiped my eyes, trying to get rid of stupid tears. I am not going to burst into tears...! I'm going to burst into tears.

I sniffed. Why am I getting upset about this now?! It's been five years since it happened. This is illogical!

Arms wrapped around me and I jumped.

"What's wrong?" Shun's voice asked gently.  
I relaxed in his arms. "My father's a douchebag."  
"C'mon, there's more than that." He muttered.

He pulled me closer and played with my hair.

"I-I can't believe he w-walked out o-on M-M-Mother and I s-so he c-c-could s-start a fucking war b-between the dimensions." I told him. "I-It doesn't m-make a-any s-sense. D-Did he n-n-not love us at a-all?"  
"I'm sure he does love you both." He replied. "Power makes people do stupid things. Roger was a perfect example of that and while Reo may not be that bad, power has certainly gone to his head."

I nodded slightly. He had a point... Before I knew it, he was taking the ice cream from me and putting it on the coffee table.

"Hey!" I exclaimed.  
"You don't need to pig out on ice cream." He told me.

I pouted. He lay down and pulled me with him, still hugging me.

"Oh, and are you wearing my boxers?" He asked suddenly.  
"Maybe." I mumbled.  
"Thought so." He muttered. "You don't own any after all."  
"Oh, shut up." I grumbled.

I hugged him back and sighed before beginning to stroke his hair. I liked his hair. It was soft and pretty and nice...

Oh dear, I'm babbling in my thoughts now.

 **Sorry it's so short and Reiji's quite ooc. I kinda just woke up yesterday and wondered why Reiji wasn't more upset over what his father was doing. I mean, yeah, it's been a few years but he's basically lost his father figure. He also seems to have replaced him with Yusho who went missing because of him. So I thought, why not do a chapter with an emotional Reiji? Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you liked the chapter.**

 **Have a good day ^-^**


	7. Chapter 7: Panties

**Hi guys. Sorry it took so long to update! There's been changes to previous chapters as well. Enjoy!**

5 hours later, 9:48am  
Reiji's POV:

Shun stiffled a laugh as Yuya poked his stomach almost cautiously, like he was scared he was going to hurt the kids. It was rather amusing. The look on Yuya's face was one of pure concentration and I'd never seen him look like this even in a duel.

Yuto was the first to break, almost insane laughter escaping his lips. I bit my lip, forcing back the sounds but the moment Shun broke was the moment I knew I was screwed.

The first few chuckles left my lips and before I could stop it, a heavy stream of laughter was pouring out.

Yuya looked around at us, confused. "What's so funny, guys?"  
"Y-You!" Yuto gasped between laughs. "Y-You're acting like... like y-you're gonna s-somehow kill the k-kid just by touching h-his s-s-s-stomach!"  
A frown took hold on Yuya's face. "Really?"

We all nodded. He bit his lip but was soon joining us in the completely pointless noise. Shun began to giggle like a five year old and poked Yuya's face. Yuya's laughter intensified with the touch and Shun bit his lip to stop himself.

My eyes stayed on the pregnant man - God, that sounds ridiculous - with adoration... That and he looked adorable right now... I wonder if he'd be opposed to hugs...

I shrugged and got up before plonking down beside him. I hugged him and rubbed his belly fondly.

"Awww!" Yuto cooed.  
"Shut up!" Shun screeched, going crimson.

I chuckled and kissed his cheek. He was too cute. I noticed the laughter had died down completely.

"So, you two seem a little closer than before." Yuya said, a suggestive tone to his voice.  
"A little closer?" Yuto joined in teasingly "More like a lot closer."

He wriggled his eyebrows.

"What exactly are they implying?" Shun frowned, bafflement all over his cute face.  
"That you fucked." Yuto deadpanned.  
"I can't even deny that." I sighed.

Yuto and Yuya fist-bumped with tiny sounds of victory.

"And when did you two enter an intimate relationship?" I questioned.  
Yuya panicked. "He found out! Abort mission! I repeat: abort mission!"  
Yuto snorted. "Nope."

Yuya glared and Yuto looked at Shun.

"So, how far are you?" He inquired.  
"About four months." Shun confessed.  
"But you look a bit bigger than a typical four months." Yuto pointed out.

Shun flinched visibly, still sensitive abour his weight.

"Sorry." Yuto apologised.  
"It's fine." Shun smiled. "And the reason why I'm a bit bigger than a usual four month pregnant lady is because..."

He looked at me and we looked at the counterparts.

"... twins." We finished.

Yuya squealed in excitement and Yuto grinned.

"Oh my fuckung God!" Yuya yelled. "You're gonna have two adorable kiddies!"  
"Congrats." Yuto said. "You get double the trouble."  
Shun groaned. "Don't remind me."  
"Have you thought of names?" Yuya asked.  
"We'll burn that bridge later." I yawned.  
"So Eggplant, when did you fall for Tomato over here?" Shun questioned.  
"I honestly have no idea." Yuto admitted. "It just happened."  
Shun smiled. "You two look adorable together, by the way."

Yuya blushed a bit and Yuto grinned. Yuya's duel disk rung and he quickly answered.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!" Yuzu's pissed off voice screamed.  
"Huh?" Yuya frowned.  
"You said you'd come shopping with Selena and I." Zuzu reminded him.  
Yuya paled. "Uh, sorry. I got caught up talking to Reiji and Shun. I'll meet you guys there."

He hung up and stood with a sigh.

"I gotta go." He said.  
"I'll go with you so you don't have to suffer alone." Yuto told him. "If they're like Ruri when it comes to shopping..."

He and Shun simultaneously shuddered. The Eggplant and Tomato both stood and soon left Shun and I by ourselves.

"What now?" I asked.

I looked at my boyfriend who had a grin on his face. Huh...? Shun doesn't usually grin like he has some kind of evil plan going on in his head.

I panicked when he grabbed me but stopped when he kissed me. He lay down, pulling me with him, and threaded fingers through my hair.

Shun broke it off. "Your hair's soft."  
"Is this some kind of flattery strategy to get something you want?" I questioned.  
"What makes you think that?" He asked.  
"You never compliment me so casually." I pointed out.

He quickly kissed me again and nibbled on my bottom lip. A gasp escaped me and his tongue slid into my mouth.

This is new.

I hummed and let him do as he pleased. I was soon coaxed into a struggle for dominance and grinned. Rubbing his exposed hip, I ran my fingertips over some sensitive spots.

He squirmed beneath me with a soft gasp and I took the chance to push my tongue into his mouth as I pushed his shirt up. Shun growled then squeaked as I pinched his nipples.

The kiss ended and I moved to his neck, already starting to suck gently on the flesh there.

"Cheater!" He accused.  
"It's not cheating if there's no rules." I purred.

I felt him pout and rubbed the flesh around his nipple. He was only an A-cup but they were still noticeable when he only wore a shirt.

"Do you only think about sex?" He asked.  
"No, I think about other things." I answered.  
"Oh yeah?" He voiced his doubt.  
"Yeah. I think about work and food and kids..." I listed off a few.

He hummed and pulled my scarf off. I untied his own scarf and removed that before starting to unbutton his shirt.

I rubbed my knee against his crotch. "But can you honestly say you'd hate it if majority of my thoughts were taken up by sex?"  
"S-Shut up." He muttered.  
"Make me." I challenged.

He flipped us over and rubbed his ass against my crotch. Shun moved and undid my pants before pushing his hand down them. He grasped my semi-hard length and began to rub it slowly.

I glared at him only to find a smirk on his gorgeous face. That cheeky little...

"Am I going to slow for you?" He teased.

I said nothing and moved. He squealed as I sat up and pushed him down, settling between his legs. I unbuckled his belt and undid his pants. I pulled them down and stopped suddenly.

I stared with a befuddled expression.

"Is there a problem?" He teased.  
"N-No." I stammered.

I teased the lace on the blue panties he was wearing and grinned.

"I see you planned for this little risqué interaction." I mused.  
"Maybe." He grinned.

I leant over and kissed him softly. He hummed and I moved to his earlobe before biting it. Shun whined loudly and pushed my mouth away.

With a pout, I began to trail butterfly kisses down his torso and continued to play with the lace. I got to them and trailed kisses just above them before sucking on the flesh at his hips.

He squirmed with a small whimper so I held him still. Using my teeth, I pulled his panties down to expose his erection and moved closer.

I kissed his neck and rubbed my penis against his own, wrapping my hand around both. He pulled me into a kiss and keened softly. I continued to rub against him, wanting to keep it simple.

He ended the kiss. "This is nice."

I hummed and claimed his soft, kiss-swollen lips once more.

 **And done. Once again, sorry it took so long to update but this may be a regular thing as I update irregularly, to tell the truth. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Thanks for reading and have a good day/night ^-^**


	8. Chapter 8: Interrupted By The Mother

2 months later, 19-09-2014, Friday, 9:34am  
Shun's POV:

 _Hands ran over my body slowly, taking their time in touching every inch. I whimpered and leaned into the touch, wanting for more._

 _It wasn't often Reiji wanted to have sex anymore. Perhaps it was the fact that I was getting too fat. Maybe it was that he'd never found me attractive in the first place._

 _Whatever the reason, I loved it when he took me._

 _My scarf was pulled off and tossed aside. His lips pressed against my neck and sucked gently on the skin there. He chose a new spot every few seconds to bruise until he was satisfied._

 _Cold breath blew over them and I shuddered. My lips were claimed softly and I reciprocated in kind. I didn't want to know what had gotten into him. This was usually rough and quick, not gentle and slow._

My eyes burst open as I panted softly. The room was dimly lit, indicating I'd slept in again. I growled and checked the time. 9:39. Fuck.

I sat up and sighed, burying my face in my hands. Another dumb dream like that. I didn't understand the issue. It wasn't like he was going to touch me anyway - he was probably at work already.

I sighed and got out of bed. I need a shower. I grabbed my clothes for the day quickly and headed into the bathroom.

It was a quick job of getting the shower started and actually getting in.

I sighed and let the hot water run over me. I shouldn't be feeling so disgusted about my body over this. It was irrational. Reiji had work. Sometimes he couldn't get out until nine. It depended on whether something came up or not.

Hell, he hadn't even come home last night because of work.

I was soon done with my shower and left the bathroom before heading into the main room. Soft snores filled my ears and I went to the couch to find Reiji had crashed on it. Idiot even left his glasses on.

Smiling fondly, I took them off and put them on the coffee table. With that I moved to the kitchen to make some breakfast for myself and potentially him if he woke up soon.

A soft groan filled my ears and I ignored it. I wanted food, I was hungry. Reiji can wait. A louder groan broke the quiet and I ignored that too.

I grabbed my toast and took a bite. Screw the plate. Humming, I began to make coffee for myself.

"Ugnn, Shun..." Reiji moaned suddenly.

I froze and checked on him. His eyes were still closed but his cheeks were flushed and there was a noticeable bulge in his pants. I blinked, surprised. So it was just work then.

I shrugged and went back to making coffee. I finished my toast and grabbed a cup. Putting it down, I put in some coffee and added hot water.

Arms wrapped around me from behind and I jumped.

"Hey." Reiji murmured groggily.  
"When did you get home?" I asked.  
"Three, maybe?" He answered. "I didn't want to wake you so I crashed on the couch."  
"I'll make you a coffee." I told him.

He nodded and I got started on his coffee as he went to grab the sugar and milk - he had a surprising sweet tooth. I put coffee in the cup and added hot water. Reiji put the stuff on the counter and I pulled the sugar over.

I opened the container and started to add spoonfuls of the sodium chloride into it and stirred after the fifth spoon. Reiji added milk to his cup and I noticed he'd added a bit to my own.

I put the milk away and the sugar back before joining him on the couch with my coffee.

"Sorry I've been so MIA lately." He said.  
"It's fine." I told him. "You're working, after all."

He smiled slightly and sipped his coffee. I sipped my own a few moments later and sighed. I'd missed mornings like this.

Drinking coffee together, talking, kissing...

Reiji kissed my cheek as he put his cup down on the table. I looked at it and noticed his cup was empty. I rolled my eyes and drank my own faster.

His lips found my neck and I almost choked on the liquid. I quickly recovered and downed the rest as he rubbed my stomach.

I put the cup down beside his. "W-What are you doing?"

He didn't answer and undid my pants. His hand went to slid down but I grabbed it. I pushed him down onto his back and and straddled him.

Smiling, I nudged his sweater up and ran my hands over his chest. I went to his nipples and pinched them, grinning when he gasped.

"Feels nice, doesn't it?" I asked.  
"Yeah but why exactly are you getting so dominant all of a sudden?" He questioned.  
"Well, you've been working a lot lately so I thought I might take the lead today." I answered. "But I will not be topping, I will be bottoming from the top and you will be topping from the bottom."  
"Okay then..." He said.

I moved off him and undid his pants then quickly took them off. His scarf and sweater followed, leaving him naked.

"We better not get anything on the couch." He said.  
"I'm sure I can figure out how to remove a cum stain." I assured him.

With that, I leant over and took his erection in my mouth, making sure to control my gag relfex. He groaned and fisted my hair. I grinned and wrapped my tongue around the shaft before bopping his head.

I began to suck and swallow as I started to fondle his balls. His hips bucked and I gagged but quickly recovered.

"Fuck, Shun." He groaned.

I removed my mouth from his length and kissed the insides of his thighs.

"S-Strip." He ordered. "I-I want to see you."

I sat up and took my shirt off before undoing my pants. I took them off with my boxers and climbed into his lap.

"Is there anything else you want, master?" I asked.  
"Finger yourself in my face." He answered.

I quickly positioned myself and slid a finger inside my hole. I grimaced but ignored the discomfort. There was self lubricant coming.

I inserted another finger and began a scissoring motion. He slapped my butt and I blushed bright red. I felt the first drops of arousal and grinned.

I pushed in a third finger and moaned as my finger caught my prostate. Before I knew it, I was leaking the self lubrication Reiji enjoyed licking up and he was awfully hard.

"Ride me." He muttered.

I pulled my fingers out and moved so his erection was beneath my anus. He grabbed my hand and licked my fingers clean.

Before I could slide down onto his erection, the apartment door opened.

"Reiji?" A familiar, annoying voice called.  
"I knew I shouldn't have given her a key." Reiji muttered.  
"To hell with it." I said.

I slid down onto his length and began to ride him seconds later. Screw his mother, we're hormonal teenagers.

I heard a gasp and ignored it.

"Shun!" Reiji barked.

Grumbling, I reluctantly stopped and glared at Himika.

"What is it, Mother?" He asked.  
"You're needed at work right away. Something's come up." She answered.  
"But it's my day off!" He protested.

She glared.

He groaned. "Lemme have a shower first."

I got off him and sighed. Could we not get one moment to ourselves? An idea hit me as he got up and went to the bedroom, not caring about his naked state.

I looked at Himika the second he was out of sight. "Do _not_ keep him there past eight tonight."  
"I'll do -" She started.  
"I'm completely serious." I interrupted. "He needs some time to unwind."

She said nothing and just glared at me.

-  
 **\- \\( ^-^ )/ LINE BREAK, POV CHANGE THINGY \\( ^-^ )/ -**  
-

9 hours later, 7:03pm  
Reiji's POV:

I stepped into the elevator and pressed the button for the second highest floor. I'd been let off surprisingly early but I had my suspicions.

One being that Shun had said something.

It was the most likely. He was as horny as I was if this morning had said anything. I wasn't complaining though. I was itching to take him roughly whether it be against the wall, on the couch or in bed.

The elvator stopped and the door opened. I stepped out and went to my apartment. I opened the door and entered. Shutting it, I took off my shoes off and went further inside.

The apartment seemed vacant.

I frowned and began to look for my adorable boyfriend. I'd eventually checked everywhere but the bedroom. I felt disappointment creep up but fought it back as I opened the bedroom door.

My hand dropped from the knob and I frowned. He wasn't even in bed! Where the hell could he be?!

Bathroom.

I began to head to it but stopped as Shun walked out. I stared in disbelief, eyes the size of the moon, and my jaw dropped.

"Like what you see?" He asked.

I tried to form words but failed then knocked myself out of it.

"When did you get this stuff?" I asked.  
"A few weeks ago with Yuzu's surprisingly good help." He answered.

I looked him up and down. I noticed the growing tightness of my pants and gulped.

Who knew Shun could pull this off so well despite being pregnant?

He was wearing a small black top that barely covered his ribs. The skirt was black and the lace panties were blue - I guess I know where he got those from now - and he had stockings on. His shoes were black heels and on his hands were black fingerless gloves.

He also had a fucking collar on with a goddamn leash attached.

He walked over and draped the leash over my shoulders. I was kissed quickly and briefly. He took the top off then removed my scarf and sweater.

He took me to the bed and sat me down on it, straddling me. I groped his ass then slapped it rather harshly. He squeaked.

I pulled down the skirt and panties, grasping the stockings to pull them off too. His heels fell off and I removed the clothing. I grabbed his hands and took off his gloves.

He undid my pants as I went to push two fingers inside him. To my surprise, there was already something in there and it was causing him to leak a lot of self lubricant.

He gasped as I pulled the vibrator out and put it aside, turning it off.

"Someone's been naughty." I teased.  
"Naturally." He smirked.

I put him down on his back and took my pants off. We kissed hungrily and I spread his legs apart. I positioned myself at his entrance and slid in.

I ended the kiss, ignoring the strands of saliva, and moved my lips to his neck. I began to suck on the skin there and occasionally nip on it.

He gasped and tried to turn us over but I pulled on the leash. I raised my head and looked at him.

His eyes met mine and I smiled.

"You have the most gorgeous yellow green orbs." I told him.

He rolled his eyes and I returned to marking his gorgeous, pale skin.

 **And here's some smut for you guys. Hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Have a good day/night ^-^**


	9. Chapter 9: Reunions And Other Things

1 month later, 06-10-2014, Monday, 3:49pm  
Ruri's POV:

I hugged my brother tightly, already crying in happiness. I'd missed him so much! It had felt like years since I'd last seen his face.

He hugged me back and only then did I notice he had put on a lot of weight.

"I missed you." He said, not as tearful as I was.  
"I missed you too, nii-chan." I replied.

I could almost hear the glower on his face and laughed as I pulled away.

"So, when did you have the time and resources to put on this much weight?" I asked.

I did not expect him to start crying loudly. One of the people who Kaito had left me with - I think his name was Reiji - was quick to hug Shun and rub his back.

"Uh..." I trailed off.  
Reiji looked at me. "He's really sensitive about his weight."  
"I-I am not!" Shun exclaimed.  
"Then why did you start crying like a baby?" Reiji asked.

Shun remained as silent as a crying person could.

"But why is he so... so fat?" I blurted.  
Shun looked at me meekly. "I'm p-pregnant."

I stared. No. Freaking. Way.

"But you're a guy!" I exclaimed.  
Yuto sighed. "Ruri, he's carrying twins and that grey haired sixteen year old bastard is the father."  
"It's true." Yuya sung.

I looked at my old crush and his boyfriend. They both looked completely serious.

"Are you serious?" I asked.  
"We were drunk!" Shun clarified.

I let the information sink in.

"EEP!" I squealed. "I'm gonna be an auntie!"

I ran over to a now happy Shun and went to hug him only to stop. What if I hurt the babies?! Okay, next best thing! I hugged Reiji.

"Uh..." Reiji trailed off awkwardly as Shun laughed.  
"Thank you for getting my brother pregnant." I said happily.  
"Okay...?" He replied uncertainly.

I let the older teen go and jumped up and down, giddy. This was great but...

"When's the wedding?" I asked.  
Reiji and Shun both looked baffled. "Wedding...?"  
"Well, you can't have a babies together and not get married!" I exclaimed. "Shun can wear a dress and you can wear a suit..."  
"Wait, why do I have to wear a dress?!" Shun demanded.  
"Because you're the girl in this relationship." Reiji explained.  
"And who decided that?!" The pregnant man hissed.  
"Well, you're the pregnant one, aren't you?" The violet eyed man and I asked simultaneously.

Shun opened his mouth to argue then shut it, grumbling. I high-fived Reiji.

"Oooh, the dress can be dark blue with white flowers on it!" I exclaimed. "And the garter belt can be black and the veil can be white and -"  
"Stop planning my wedding!" Shun interrupted.  
"No one said we were getting married." Reiji reminded him.

Shun went red, much to his boyfriend's enjoyment.

\- 5 DAYS LATER, 11-10-2014, SATURDAY, 6:23PM -

Yuto, Yuya, Kaito and I carefully watched the date going on two tables away. We were in disguise, naturally.

"Why did you drag me here?" Kaito whispered.  
"Because romance." Yuto whispered back. "That and Reiji is planning on proposing to our little bird friend."

Kaito rolled his eyes but kept watching anyway.

"Admit it, you think they're cute." I said.  
"Never." He replied.  
"They're so adorable." Yuya cooed.

Yuto whispered something in Yuya's ear, causing the tomato to blush. Kaito and I ignored it for the sake of watching the date like a stalker would.

Luckily, we were doing it discreetly enough not to be noticed.

Soon enough, we were following the pair to the beach. Shun was leaning against Reiji and they were doing that couple hug-walking thing.

"It's a nice night." Shun breathed.  
"It is." Reiji agreed.

They stopped and took their shoes off. We did the same and followed them until we reached the place Yuri and Yugo were hiding. We quickly joined them and watched Reiji and Shun go to the little romantic thing Reiji had asked Yuri and Yugo to keep an eye on - the grey haired teen had set it up himself.

"This is just wow." Shun said.

They sat down and I let their conversation go in one ear and never leave the other. Soon Reiji was getting Shun to stand up.

"Shun, I have a question for you." He said.  
"What is it?" Shun questioned, curious.  
Reiji got to one knee as he pulled out a ring box and opened it. "Will you marry me?"

Shun stared, wind blowing his dress. I frowned. Why is it taking so long?!

"Yes, I will!" Shun exclaimed.

Reiji took out the ring as Shun held his hand out and slid it onto Shun's ring finger. Reiji stood and they kissed happily.

"You've made me the happiest man alive." Reiji told him.  
"And you've made me the happiest pregnant man alive." Shun replied.

They kissed again. Shun wrapped his arms around Reiji's neck as Reiji wrapped his arms around Shun's waist. This is amazing!

Shun ended it. "We could totally have sex right now."  
Reiji grinned. "We could but I have one more surprise for you back at the apartment."  
Shun pouted. "But it would be fun to have sex on the beach."  
"I promise we'll do that one day." Reiji said.

Shun kissed him again and took Reiji to the ground. I wanted to coo but I also wanted to throw up. Why was my brother so eager to have sex? Was it the pregnancy hormones? It was probably the pregnancy hormones. The Shun I knew had never shown much interest in that stuff.

I also hadn't known he was gay but eh, oh well.

-  
 **\- \\( ^-^ )/ LINE BREAK, POV CHANGE THINGY \\( ^-^ )/ -**  
-

15 minutes later, 8:02pm  
Shun's POV:

Reiji led me inside the apartment, trying to hide the grin on his face, and we took our shoes off. He quickly sat me on the couch and pecked me on the lips.

"Give me just one minute." He said.

I nodded and he left me alone I played with the fabric of my dress - how Ruri had convinced me into wearing this was still a mystery - and hummed to myself.

I wonder what the surprise was.

It was a few minutes before Reiji returned and led me into the bedroom. I noticed rose petals on the floor and the smell of something.

"Is that lavender?" I asked.  
He nodded. "Yeah."

I noticed soft light coming from the bathroom and that it was illuminating the dark bedroom slightly. Reiji led me into the bathroom and I stared.

There was rose petals all over the floor - especially around the bathtub - and the room was lit by scented candles. The tub was full of steaming water and bubbles.

Reiji moved behind me and moved my hair behind my ear. He unzipped my dress and slid the straps down my shoulders and arms. His lips found my neck as he pushed my dress down further.

I bared my neck and let the dress pool on the floor at my ankles. Reiji purred and pushed down my lace panties. They joined my dress and he rubbed my sides.

His hands left me briefly and I heard the rustling of clothes.

Seconds later, his hand slipped into mine and he lifted me up bridal style. I noticed he was naked and his glasses were missing as he carried me to the tub. He put me in gently and got in behind me.

Oh, it is so hot.

Before I knew it, he was running his hands all over my body. I moaned softly and looked at him. He kissed my forehead softly.

"I love you." He breathed.  
"I love you too." I replied.

We kissed gently and he put his hands on my stomach. One of the babies kicked suddenly and he chuckled. I smiled and put my hands on his.

"Just two more months." I muttered.  
"Yeah, then we get to meet our beautiful kiddies." He whispered.

I managed to turn around completely and kissed him. He nibbled on my bottom limp and I granted him access to my mouth. His tongue slid in and began to explore the wet cavity.

Hands slid down my back and groped my butt. I blushed red. Fingers slid inside me and a whimper escaped me. A scissoring motion began and I felt myself begin to get wet.

"Wanna fuck in the tub?" He purred.

I blushed and nodded. He pushed me against the side and parted my legs, removing his fingers from me. I gasped as he rubbed our lengths together and licked his fingers clean.

His erection moved down to my hole and thrust into the orifice. I moaned loudly and gripped the side of the tub.

"You good?" Reiji asked.  
I nodded. "Yeah."

He began thrusting slowly, coaxing a glower from me instantly.

"You know, when people suggest a fuck, they generally mean hot, quick, passionate sex." I deadpanned.  
He chuckled and kissed my neck. "What have I done? I've created a monster."

I rolled my eyes and pulled him into a kiss. With that, his pace quickened as he gripped my thighs tightly, ensuring I'd get bruises there.

The grey haired teen nibbled on my bottom lip before using his tongue to prod my lips apart. It slid into my mouth and began move around like it owned the place. I grinned and started to retaliate, starting a fight for dominance.

My hands reached up and slid into his soft hair. Playing with it, I let him win and coax me into playing a little game with our tongues. By this point, his hands were back roaming around my body again.

I didn't understand why he always did that. He knew all of my sensitive areas so what was the point? It did feel nice though.

His hand grasped my erection and began to stroke it in time with his thrusts. Heat pooled in my stomach but I ignored it in favour of clenching around him. His moan was like heaven to my ears so I did it again.

The kiss ended. "You're amazing, my beautiful little falcon."  
I blushed lightly. "And you're fabulous, my handsome weirdo."

He chuckled and kissed my neck. I bared it for him and let the grey haired teen litter me with bruises, not caring much for what it would look like tomorrow. He bit me gently, taking care.

I keened, climaxing, and gasped when he came inside me seconds later with a husky moan. The older teen slowed to a stop and smiled against my neck.

"Well, this bath was pointless." I muttered.  
"It wasn't entirely pointless." He sighed happily.  
"Shut up." I grumbled.

He laughed and kissed me gently.

 **And chapter 9 is done. Sorry it's taken so long to update. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Have a good day/night ^-^**


	10. Chapter 10: Babies!

2 months later, 31-12-2014, Wednesday, 11:40pm  
Reiji's POV:

I paced outside the room nervously. This was not how I pictured my New Year's Eve like. I did not picture pacing in a corridor like a mental case. I did not prepare myself mentally for this.

I winced as I heard another scream.

"Reiji, calm down." Yuya said almost sternly. "I'm sure everything's fine and going smoothly."  
"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU, AKABA!" Shun screamed from inside the room.  
"You were saying?" I asked.  
"It's just giving birth." Ruri assured me. "But I'd run just in case."  
"He's been in labour for hours!" I panicked. "What if something's gone wrong? What if -"  
"Reiji, he has to pop those kids out his ass because he refuses to have a cesarean." Yuto interrupted. "It's probably gonna take a while."  
"But still." I worried. "What if something goes wrong?"  
"Nothing will go wrong." Kaito put in. "Shun won't let it."

How can they be so damn sure of it?! Dozens of things could go wrong! Why am I panicking like I'm at some form of disco?!

My pacing only increased and Yuya face palmed. We heard a wail and I fought the urge to go in there. Shun had refused to let any of us in right from the get go that was about thirteen fucking hours ago. Is labour supposed to go for so long or is it some kind of man-labour thing?!

Small arms wrapped around me and I stopped to look at Reira.

"Stop worrying, nii-san." He said quietly. "Shun-chan will be okay."  
I swallowed. "I'll try."

My little brother let me go and retreated back to previous spot in Tsukikage's lap. I felt like I was missing something. They were a lot closer than they had been a few months ago.

"Somebody distract me." I said.

At that moment, the door opened and I spun around to see Doctor Nye.

"The birth went off without a hitch." He said.

I breathed a sigh of relief. Thank God.

"You can come in." He added.

I instantly headed in and went straight to Shun's bed. He sat in it, holding two adorable little babies that looked a few minutes old. Shun saw me and smiled tiredly.

I smiled back and reached him. He allowed me to take one of our kids.

"How are you?" I asked gently.  
"I understand why women complain about childbirth now." He answered. "They're both boys."

I hummed and looked at the baby in my arms. He looked adorable.

Nye came over, deciding our little family time was over. "They both have black hair. The one Shun is holding was born at 11:59pm on the 31st of December, 2014. The one you're holding, Reiji, was born at 12:00am on the 1st of Janurary, 2015."

It's already the New Year? How did I miss that? Oh well.

"What would you like to call them?" He asked.  
"This little guy is Erin." Shun said.  
"And this one is Eri." I decided.  
"You did the twin thing." He gasped. "I did not expect you, of all people, to do the twin thing."

I shrugged. Erin and Eri. Not too creative but I couldn't think of a longer name starting with E. Besides, I liked the sound of it.

"Erin and Eri Akaba, I take it?" Nye asked.

Shun nodded before I could ask him. Nye walked off somewhere and I handed Eri to Shun before taking Erin.

"They're amazing." I breathed.  
"Yeah..." He agreed then looked at me. "And just so you know, we are not having sex again for at least a week."  
"If these kids are anything like Mother said I was, we won't be having sex for a while." I told him.  
He groaned. "Then let's just hope they're not. You're the one with the high libido."

I grumbled. He grinned and I rolled my eyes before kissing him gently.

"You'll be a great dad. Probably." He told me.  
"You'll be a great mum. Probably." I replied.

We smiled at each other.

 **And done. Sorry it's so short. This is also the end. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Have a good day/night ^-^**


End file.
